the new guy
by Isamu Mamoru
Summary: Tsukune and friends get acquainted with a new transfer student, Isamu Mamoru. He seems harmless enough but when his friends are in trouble, he becomes a whole different person.
1. Chapter 1

The New Guy

Everything at Yokai Academy was the same as it always had been for the past two years. Well, except the incident with Tsukunes stopped execution. But all of that was about to change. It was 45 minutes before class started and, as usual, Yukari was about to enter the classroom to wait for the others. (What do you expect she's at the top of the class after all.) But she suddenly saw a boy there sitting second seat from the back closest to the window.

Yukari: "Hey, you, you know class doesn't start for another 45 minutes right?"

Isamu: "Yeah, but I figured I mind as well get here as early as possible, ya know. By the way, I'm Isamu Mamoru. It is with the highest honor that I get to make such a lovely young ladies acquaintance miss…" (Yukari blushed)

Yukari: "Um, m-my name's Yukari Sendo. But don't you go flirting with me cus' I already have my eye on Tsukune!" (Isamu smiled and chuckled a bit.)

Isamu: "Well, while I'll admit this Tsukune person is lucky to have someone as spunky and lovely as you chasing after him, I assure you Ms. Sendo, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." (Isamu was about 5'11" and was wearing the proper school uniform. But he wore a black and red striped cap. Except he didn't where it normally he wore it diagonally so that it covered his right eye. And he wore an all black glove on his left hand.)

So some time had passed and about 30 minutes later Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Mizore all walked in at once and went to go hang out near Tsukune's seat.

Yukari: "Good morning Tsukune!"

Tsukune: "Oh, hey there Yukari. Good Morning to you too."

Yukari: "Oh, right! Everybody this is Isamu Mamoru. He just got transferred here."

Isamu: "Hello everyone. It's very nice to meet you all and I hope we can become good friends." So Yukari introduced everyone and they all said hello.

Kurumu: "Well, I don't mean to be rude Isamu but that spot belongs to Tsukune."

Isamu: "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Would you mind terribly if I took that empty seat behind you."

Kurumu: "Sure, go right ahead. Oh, and by the way, you can stop acting all polite towards all of us. We're already in love with Tsukune, so you can stop hitting on all of us too."

Moka: "Kurumu!"

Isamu: "Heh. Well it's not that I wouldn't go out with you my dear succubus, but you actually couldn't be more wrong. This was just how I was raised to treat women. With the utmost respect. And as for Tsukune, while he may not be a woman, he is my friend."

Yukari: "Hey, wait, how'd you know Kurumu was a succubus."

Kurumu: "Hey, yeah, that's right! I never said I was one so how'd you know! Are you some sort of stalker or something cus' we already have one in our group and frankly, it's creepy enough with just her." Mizore looks at Kurumu and freezes her into a giant icicle. Yukari summons boiling water over Kurumu to thaw her out.

Isamu: "You see, I've always been able to tell what type of monster someone was by their monster energy. You may not know it but each type of monster gives off a unique energy. Let me give you an example, Kurumu you are a succubus, Yukari is a witch, Mizore is a snow woman, and, ooh, Moka is an almighty S Class super monster, a vampire. And Tsukune is a very rare type of monster. He's a blooming vampire."

Moka: "What's a blooming vampire?"

Yukari: "I can answer that question. A blooming vampire is a vampire whose not originally born with monster powers but then as the person grows older, they grow into their powers as well. Of course this only happens when a Vampire and a human mate or a vampire transfers their blood over to the host. The same rules apply to many of the bloomer monsters. Such as getting scratched or bit by a werewolf, or having magic transferred over to you by another witch."

Isamu: "Oh wow, I'm impressed. I guess I know who to go to if I ever need help on my English homework huh?" (Isamu laughed a bit and Yukari blushed.)

Mizore: "So what are you?"

Isamu: "Well I guess it would be rude of me not to tell you so I guess I will. I'm a-" And before he could answer the bell rang. Isamu leaned over to Mizore.

Isamu: "Hey, meet me by the cliff that looks over the blood red sea and I'll tell you what kind of monster I am there." he whispered.

So classes were over and it was almost time for the sun to set and Isamu was about to give up on waiting for Mizore to come and meet with him, when suddenly he saw a figure stumble through the woods and out of the shadows. It was someone who had already graduated. The figure he saw was a beaten up Ginei and he was holding an unconscious Mizore in his arms!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isamu: "Oh my god! Mizore!"

Ginei stood still as if he couldn't move another muscle.

Isamu: "Hey, werewolf, tell me your name."

Ginei: "My name…is Ginei…" Ginei was breathing heavily and cringing in pain.

Isamu: "Okay, now tell me Ginei, what happened?"

Ginei: "There was five guys behind the girls dorm and four of them were holding down Mizore… the other one was about to… to…"Ginei dropped to his knees and coughed up blood

Isamu: "Easy there buddy, just take it slow."

Ginei: "I leapt down from the roof and tried to help but all I could do was take her and run. (Tears started rolling down his face) One of them was an S class monster, a vampire. The other four were just below S class. Ya know if I die from these wounds I'll die happy knowing that I gave my life to save another."

Isamu: "Ginei, stay with me man. You want Mizore to be able to thank you right? Right? (Then he slowly heard Ginei take his last breath and drift away. The life leaving the empty body of a shell that was once used by life, but is now just a reminder of how easily it can be taken away. Suddenly, Ginei's arms dropped Mizore. (Tears rolled down Isamu's face.) Ginei? Ginei. Geinei!

?: "Oh Gienei. Oh Ginei. Please give me a break and spare me the sob story. Hahahahaha!" (Isamu slowly turned his head. There was the five people who committed the crime.)

Isamu: "You the ones who did this?"

Vampire: "So what if we are?" (Isamu walked towards the sign near the bus stop and lifted it off of the ground.)

Isamu: "One, you kill someone who didn't have a chance in hell in defeating you. Two, You try to rape an innocent girl. (Right at that moment Mizore wakes up.) One more strike and you're out."

Vampire: "Look, just hand over what belongs to us and you won't get hurt."

Isamu: "What belongs to you? Are you referring to the enchanted snow bunny behind me?"

Vampire: "Well that's the gay way to say it but yeah."

Just then, a flash of lightning crashed and Isamu went from where he was standing to right in front of the vampire stabbing him through the gut with the sign. Isamu leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

Isamu: "Three, saying that you own someone."

Vampire: *cough* "You… little… shit… You think a little twig like that is going to stop me?"

Isamu: "No but this will." Isamu then grew two wings the size of plane wings and a spear like tail the size of a basilisk. (A basilisk is a giant serpent-like dragon often referred to as a giant snake.) Isamu's tail was just about to pierce through the vampires chest when Tsukune, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu ran up.

Moka: "Wait, don't do it!" (Isamu's tail stops in mid-attack.)

Isamu: "And why shouldn't I kill this bastard."

Mizore: "Because… Ginei's not dead… he's just knocked out."

Isamu: "They tried to molest you, and-" Just as Isamu was thinking about reasons to kill the vampire, one of the vampire's friends grabbed Kurumu and grabbed her boob.

Vampire's friend: "If you don't want this slut to be next you'll let the boss go!"

Kurumu: "Let go of me you damn fat ass!" (The guy holding her was very much over weight.)

Isamu: "Kurumu, bring out your wings. (So Kurumu did as instructed and brought out her wings. Then Isamu flapped his forward to make a gigantic gust of wind.) Now, take flight my big bosomed beauty."

Kurumu: "Wait, what did he just call me… Ahhhhhhhhhh!" (Kurumu screamed as she was lifted off of the ground and into the air by the gust of wind Isamu's wings made)

Isamu then turned his head towards Mizore.

Isamu: "Do you still wish me to spare this perverted vampires life?"


End file.
